Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King
Doraemon The Movie: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King (ドラえもん のび太の人魚大海戦 Doraemon Nobita no Ningyo Daikaisen), also known as Doraemon the Legend 2010 is a 2010 Japanese film based on the manga of the same name. The film was released on March 6, 2010. As part of the franchise's 40th anniversary (and the 30th anniversary of the first Doraemon film), it was released in selected Singaporean cinemas on December 9, 2010 in Chinese. Plot The film opens with a sunken ship, in which a shark is swimming; an octopus lands on its head next to a mermaid. The Merman tribe destroys another planet while looking for the Mermaid tribe. Nobita's mother tells him to go shopping, but he plays with Gian instead. His mother asks Doraemon and her husband, but they decline. Doraemon does the shopping; on the list he sees Dorayaki, a snack which is his favourite food. Suneo shows his diving photos in Palau to Gian and Shizuka. Nobita wants to go to Suneo's house to see more pictures, but he is unwelcome and Doraemon comforts him. When Nobita wants to dive, Doraemon uses an underwater pump simulator (架空水面シミュレーター・ポンプ) to pump the water out of Tokyo, causing the city to submerge. That night, Doraemon and Nobita use a diving mask simulator to dive underwater. Nobita sees a fish tail, and tells Doraemon he saw a mermaid. They take pictures, and hear a scream. The shadows of a mermaid and a shark appear. Nobita's father tells police he saw a shark swim past the cigarette store. Nobita and Doraemon ask how he could see it without his goggles, and see that the fish are still there but the water is gone. A boy, Desikuge, looks through his telescope and sees a mermaid and a shark. Nobita looks for the shark, who is behind him. Doraemon throws a frog into the shark's mouth. The shark and other fish return to the ocean, and the mermaid falls onto a tree branch. Nobita notices a fish tail beneath the leaves, and Doraemon finds a girl. In Nobita's room, she drinks juice and begins speaking in an unknown language; Doraemon serves his translation jelly. After thinking Doraemon is a puffer fish, she introduces herself as Sophia. Suneo says he saw a shark, and Gian explains that sharks live in the ocean. Nobita arrives with Doraemon and Sophia, and Gian and Suneo find her attractive. A car nearly hits Sophia, but Doraemon grabs her. She starts to fly high in the sky, but the sun makes her faint and dry. Doraemon puts out his anywhere door, and they go to Shizuka's bathroom. Sophia takes a bath, and Shizuka sees a tiara. Nobita asks Doraemon if mermaids exist, explaining that when he met Sophia she had a mermaid tail instead of legs. Doraemon's sister, Dorami, comes through a circle and asks Nobita to draw a mermaid; his drawing makes everyone laugh. Dorami explains apparitions, legends and animals mistaken for mermaids. Shizuka tells Sophia she will wash her clothes, but Sophia tells her not to. In Dorami's bedroom, a scream is heard. When they get to the bathroom, Shizuka is a mermaid and Sophia is underwater. Doraemon copies Sophia's clothes and uses his familiar light to help them breathe underwater (where they become mermaids), using his watertight rope to keep water away. Sophia says that Doraemon has powers like the goddess Manatia, and they ask if the mermaid sword exists. Doraemon uses his mystery ink and scroll, which says that five stars will form a pentagon. The next day, they dive to Sophia's palace. Nobita is tired, and sinks. A giant eel appears behind them; they hide in a cave until they are rescued by a puffer fish and Sophia's soldiers, who accuse Doraemon, Nobita, Gian and Suneo of kidnapping Sophia. They arrive at the home of the mermaid tribe and are put in a fish tank, expecting to be eaten by a Megaladon. Sophia tells the puffer fish to stop the punishment. They are release, and a soldier told Sophia she has been summoned by Queen Undine (queen of the mermaid tribe and Sophia's grandmother). When they arrive at the palace, Queen Undine tells Sophia that she will be queen. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Goda (Gian) *Dorami *Sophia *Haribō *Dr. Mejina *Sakkana *Queen Undine *Commander Bulkin *Tragis *Tamako Nobi *Nobirou Nobi *Hidetoshi Dekisugi Cast Music *Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (opening theme) Singer: MAO *Kaeru Basho (ending theme) Singer: Thelma Aoyama DVD Two editions of the film were released on DVD on December 1, 2010. The standard edition has the movie; the special edition has the movie, a wall hanger, a mini-tapestry, postcards and a bonus disc with a movie trailer, TV spots, a 30th-anniversary special and a documentary. Reception The won the "Excellent Animation of the Year" award at the 34th Japan Academy Prize, and was nominated for Animation of the Year. Gadget Used *Anywhere Door *Air Cannon *Denkomaru *Take-copter *Time machine Trivia *A manga version based on the film was released in Japan. *The scene where Doraemon and Nobita swim around the hometown using the Underwater Pump Simulator and the Diving Mask Simulator is based off the volume 41 chapter, Our Town is Underwater Late at Night (深夜の町は海の底). Gallery Category:Doraemon films